The Trophy
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: This is a series of oneshots (or will be when they're all finished) that function as season two episode tags. They stand alone so feel free to skip around.
1. Lieutenant Provenza

As it turns out, I very much enjoyed writing Work With Me People. So much so that I've decided to try it again. Sorta. Let's just say that the Major Crimes department needs more office decorations. I took some liberties with this particular decoration since we really don't know what the trophy sitting on Provenza's desk says. Anyway, this will be a series of oneshots focused on season two this time. I might not do every episode, but I will try to do all the favorite characters.

This particular oneshot takes place one hour after Final Cut (2x01) ends.

* * *

_**The Trophy **_

_**Lieutenant Provenza**_

Provenza stared at his trophy.

He hated it. He hated it and everything it represented.

But he'd rather stare at it than the Captain who was trying to look unconcerned with the conversation Rios was having with Rusty. The blinds in the conference room were closed so he couldn't watch the kid. Neither could the Captain. But despite knowing she couldn't watch her foster son, she kept glancing at the closed blinds of the conference room.

It was driving him insane. It was bad enough the foolish boy had locked him out of the conference room, but watching the Captain try to hide her nervousness was even more nerve wrecking. Damn that woman.

He pulled his eyes away from the closed blinds and back to his trophy. He'd finished his final report already. There was nothing to do but wait for Rios to finish with the kid. It had been over an hour already. Everyone else had left.

He really hated the trophy. It was ugly.

What was it even? An oversized cup of some sort? Was he supposed to fill it with alcohol every night?

That didn't really sound like a bad idea. He could use it right about now.

_Awarded to the Last Man on the Job Louie Provenza _

The last man on the job. He smirked. He could just imagine if the Captain's trophy were to say that. The last _man_ on the job. His smirk fell. Damn woman would probably take it in stride, just like everything else.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed himself away from the desk and the offending trophy. He was two steps away when he realized he'd left his jacket on the back of his chair. He marched purposefully into the Captain's office instead of retrieving the jacket. Let her think he'd left it at his desk on purpose.

His eyes went to the closed blinds on instinct.

With a muted grumble, he sat in front of the Captain's desk without preamble and made himself comfortable. Which meant slouching down in the chair.

"Something I can help you with, Lieutenant?" she asked politely, but with a raised eyebrow. As though she were actually busy instead of worrying herself sick over Rusty.

"Not unless you have a bottle of scotch in your desk drawer."

He watched her lean back in her chair. She didn't try to hide the movement of her head as her eyes lingered on the closed blinds. Her voice was soft and quiet when she spoke. "That would be against the rules, Lieutenant."

He rolled his eyes.

She turned her head back towards him and smirked.

He'd have to ask a psychologist one day why a bit of teasing eased anxiety.

"He asked you to keep me out."

It was a statement, so he saw no reason to reply.

"He asked you to stay out, too," she continued, thinking aloud.

This time he replied. "He didn't want you to know that he didn't want you in there." After a moment, he elaborated. "He doesn't think we'll like him if we know what he did when he was on his own."

She didn't say anything, but her gaze went back to the damn blinds. They were still closed. Damn Rios. And damn Taylor. And damn Raydor for that matter. When his eyes moved from the blinds back to the Captain, he had to blink. He tilted his head to the side, and his eyes narrowed. Were her eyes suddenly…wet?

He cleared his throat.

She blinked and looked back at him. The wetness must have been his imagination, he decided on second thought. He was relieved.

"You're the last man left on the job," she said, glancing at him briefly.

"Don't worry. When it's your turn, I'll make sure they amend it to "last woman."

She made a noise of amusement that he couldn't decipher. It wasn't a snort exactly. But a high pitched muted laughing sound that she made with her mouth closed. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but he would damn well make sure her trophy said the right thing when it was her turn.

"Rios is right."

It was his turn to make a noise now. Only the one he produced was of dismay. "Dear gods, don't tell her that. She's full of herself enough already."

"I have no intention of doing so, Lieutenant. Believe me."

She didn't elaborate and ignored his urging look. He sighed. Damn this woman. "What do you think she's right about?"

"I'm too close. I've become attached. I've lost my objectivity where Rusty is concerned."

"Haven't we all?"

"Why do you think I took him in, Lieutenant?"

This time he was the one who remained silent.

"A friend of mine said I took him in because I had "Empty Nest Syndrome." But I very much miss having an empty nest." She smirked. "There's something to be said about being able to take a bath without someone _desperately_ needing your _undivided_ attention."

"I can imagine." Mostly, because he remembered his first wife having that same complaint.

"I'm sure you've already figured out why I kept him."

She seemed to be waiting on him to say something. To elaborate. She was going to be waiting a while, though. It wasn't any of his business why she'd kept the kid. He could make a few guesses. She liked making sure things were done right. She liked finishing what she started. And during the whole Federal Lawsuit fiasco, she'd had the Chief's back more than anyone else had. Well, anyone else of higher rank than him. If they lost Rusty, it could put a serious dent in their case. And Sharon Raydor wasn't going to let Brenda Leigh Johnson's sacrifice be for nothing.

What had started out as a temporary solution to a problem she was determined to see through to the end had produced another "problem." Now she was attached. And the worst part was that the kid didn't even realize it. She loved Rusty like she loved her own children, yet she couldn't tell him because it would scare him off.

If it weren't so damn sad, it would be laughable.

He cleared his throat and his eyes left the closed blinds to find hers once again. "He'll be fine. He will be. He'll be just fine."

The Captain nodded and her eyes moved to the closed blinds. "If she calls him names again-"

"I'll swear she tripped and fell." He smiled at her even as her eyes moved to glare at him.

"Lieutenant."

He held his hands up in surrender. "All right. All right. Save the lecture for Rios."

"I'm taking him out for hamburgers when he's done." This time her eyes only briefly flashed to the blinds. "Would you like to come?"

His eyes moved back to meet hers again. She really needed to stop glancing at those blinds. It was driving him crazy. "Think he'll be up for eating?"

"He's a teenage boy, Lieutenant."

He snorted. "Right. It slipped my mind."

"All those years of experience finally catching up with you?" She smirked.

He glared at her. The damn blinds were still closed. "If I'm taking you and the kid out for burgers, then I expect a ride home."

She nodded seriously. "Deal."

He rolled his eyes.

She was impossible.

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? **

**I'm hoping to have this whole thing wrapped up before the new season starts. We'll see how that goes. **

**I have a half formed plan as to how I want this series to go, but it's not set in stone and I made no promises. I'll continue to make no promises, but I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Any particular character whose thoughts you'd like to hear about a particular scene or episode? **


	2. Buzz Watson

This one is short. Really short. Because Buzz is difficult to write.

I'm going to assume by now that everyone has seen the Season Two deleted scenes. If you haven't there's this thing called "youtube"…go there. The scenes are there. This oneshot is a follow up to the only deleted scene from "False Pretenses" (2x02). It takes place immediately after Sharon sends Rusty away to study with Buzz.

* * *

_**The Trophy**_

_**Buzz**_

It had to be one of the ugliest things he'd ever seen sitting on a desk.

It was bulky. Looked old. And sat obstinately on the corner of the Lieutenant's desk.

It was a lot like Lieutenant Provenza actually. They were made for each other.

"…it's _completely_ unfair, Buzz." Rusty seemed to have finished whining. For now.

"Life isn't fair. If it were I would be doing my actual job instead of listening to a teenager whine when he should be doing his homework," he informed said teenager, and watched as Rusty threw himself down in the seat across from him. Effectively blocking the view of the hideous trophy.

"Emma's going to have me taken away from Sharon. She will."

Buzz felt his aggravation slipping away from him at the sound of the barely concealed tears he heard in Rusty's voice. He spoke softly, but with what he hoped was conviction. "The Captain won't let that happen."

Rusty's bottom lip trembled, and Buzz caught himself saying a silent prayer that there would be no tears. Anything but tears. He'd spit-shine the Lieutenant's horrible trophy if it meant Rusty wouldn't cry.

"Emma promised me that she'd have me taken away. She promised, Buzz. And that was _before_ the stupid letter."

Buzz felt his eyebrows pull together, and his mouth formed a small 'o' has he tried to put the puzzle pieces together. "When did she say that?"

"Last week. She said…she said that she knew what I was up to. That I was no different than any other teenage prostitute and that I was taking advantage of everyone. She said that living with Sharon was ruining her case, and that she wouldn't let that happen."

Buzz wasn't sure if he'd ever been more furious at anyone before. "Did you tell the Captain?"

Rusty shook his head.

Buzz sighed. "Rusty—"

"I can't! Buzz! If I tell Sharon, she'll talk to Emma, and that will just make Emma more upset with me."

"Rusty—"

"It's not fair!"

Buzz felt his aggravation return as he was interrupted. Again. He started to stand. "I'll tell her then."

"NO!" Rusty screamed. Actually screamed. The Murder Room went deathly silent and everyone looked at him like he'd done something to the boy.

He sat back down.

Rusty folded his arms on the desk and hid his head behind them.

He couldn't tell if the kid was crying or not. He decided to give him a minute just to be safe. He could handle the screaming. He couldn't handle the crying.

He waited at least three minutes. "Come on, Rusty. I have algebra for you to work on. You don't want the Captain to come back and find you _not_ working on school work, do you?"

Slowly, Rusty sat up, but kept his face down. Buzz couldn't tell if he'd actually been crying or just close to it. The boy took the paper and book Buzz pushed his way without looking up.

Buzz decided he missed the whining. It was better than the heartbreaking sight in front of him now.

After another minute of watching him try to work, Buzz spoke. "The Captain will not let Emma take you away, Rusty. She won't."

"Yeah." Rusty's voice broke, but he wasn't crying. Thank God. "Yeah. You're right."

"She won't."

Rusty didn't say anything.

Buzz caught a glimpse of the trophy over the boy's head.

He amended his earlier thoughts. It was the second most hideous thing he'd ever seen. The first being Emma Rios. Did she even see what she was doing to the boy? To the Captain? Not even Chief Johnson had irritated Raydor this much. Almost. But not this much. The Chief never went after the Captain's kids at least. She had some standards.

"Buzz?" The kid's voice was quiet, but no longer shaky.

"What?"

"I want a soda."

He was impossible.

* * *

**See? Short. **

**My author notes might be longer. **

**As always, let me know what you think. **


	3. Detective Sanchez

First, many, many thanks for all the wonderful feedback I've gotten for the last two chapters. It's very much appreciated.

In a strange turn of events this one ended up being shorter than the last. Which is odd because it was much easier to write. I just couldn't find anything else for Julio to say.

This one takes place during "Under the Influence" (2x03). Specifically, it occurs between them finding out that suspect and car owner are mother and son, and the return of the car to the owner.

* * *

**The Trophy**

**Detective Sanchez**

It was weird.

Not as weird as the so-called "Modern Art" in the Captain's office, but it was definitely weird.

Why would the Lieutenant keep it on his desk where he could see it all the time?

Julio looked away from the trophy and went back to filling out the never-ending paperwork required for him to dress up like a tow truck driver and deliver a car filled with molding clay and cameras.

Every 't' had to be crossed. Every 'i' dotted. Or the Captain would call him into her office and very calmly explain to him the importance of properly filling out paperwork before having him redo it. The Chief never did that with him. He'd stared doing a better job of filling out the paperwork though when he noticed that some of his was missing and replaced with paperwork filled out in the Chief's handwriting.

That was weird too.

The Captain didn't fix other people's mistakes.

Julio sighed and glanced back up at the trophy.

The Captain wasn't all bad though. She'd figured out that their suspect and their car owner were mother and son by their last names before he did.

While not exactly impressive, it was more than to be expected.

He looked back at the paperwork when he heard the familiar click of heels.

"How are things progressing, Julio?" She paused near the Lieutenant's desk.

"Just fine, ma'am." He purposefully crossed a 't.'

"Good." The murder room was empty except for the two of them. She sat down at Amy's desk directly across from him.

He continued doing his paperwork.

"I overheard Jason's version of events from this morning," she said conversationally. "I'm hoping he was exaggerating."

He dotted another 'i.'

"Did you threaten to kill the suspect's dog? And to arrest his wife without just cause? And use excessive force?"

He looked her directly in the eyes. "I did not use excessive force. Ma'am."

She was silent for a moment. "I see."

He returned to the paperwork.

"Julio, I want to be perfectly clear here. There has been no complaint. This is not an official reprimand. No disciplinary actions are going to be taken. This is advice from someone who spent most of her adult life working with Professional Standards."

He looked up.

She looked back seriously.

He waited.

"You know the rules in regards to interrogation practices. You know the policies. It is imperative that you follow those regulations, Julio." She paused and glanced at the trophy on Provenza's desk before looking back at him. "I need you to be on this team. Your expertise is crucial to this department. However, it is also necessary that this department be above reproach. We must fully comply with all the rules and regulations, and ultimately it is my responsibility that to ensure we do just that."

Julio wondered how it would go over if he rolled his eyes. Since this was merely "advice."

"Your methods may be effective in an interrogation room," she continued as though she didn't know what he was thinking. "However, they jeopardize not only the individual case, but the integrity of this department. And potentially every case you've ever worked in your _entire_ _career_."

That gave him pause. "Ma'am?"

"If someone ever complains, and IA finds sufficient cause to take serious disciplinary action-such as suspension or termination- then every case you've ever worked will be suspect. Lawsuits will follow. It will be you that Goldman or another lawyer like him is after, and I won't be in Internal Affairs to protect you. I'll be here. Shorthanded, and with the integrity of this department to consider. I won't be able to help you if it comes to that, Julio."

He stared at her.

The Captain's eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"I will…" he paused considering his words, "take your advice under consideration, ma'am."

The captain nodded glancing briefly at the trophy. "I hope so, Julio. I never want to be the one who has to read you your rights."

He hesitated. "I never want to hear you read them to me."

Her smile was easier. Friendly. It looked good on her. "Then we're on the same page."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." She stood up, smoothing down her dress. With her head she indicated the form he'd just finished filling out and was setting aside. "Please make sure you've filled out Section 4 on the back before turning it over to me."

His hand froze. He lifted the paper just enough to see that there was no writing on the back. Damn. He glanced up at her.

The Captain's smile was knowing.

She was impossible.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**This one wasn't as funny as the last two. In fact, it was a bit sad. How'd you feel about that? **


End file.
